XIII
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: The Arcobaleno have decided to hunt them down, they who have been causing mass murder in the Philippine archipelago…they who are known as the Vongola XIII. Challenged by the group's leader into playing their game, '13 Days', will the seven strongest people in the world succeed and take down this band of psychos? Or will they lose their lives in this dangerous game?
1. Opening

**"XIII"**

**Summary: **The Arcobaleno have decided to hunt them down, they who have been causing mass murder in the Philippine archipelago…they who are known as the Vongola XIII. Challenged by the group's leader into playing their game, '13 Days', will the seven strongest people in the world succeed and take down this band of psychos? Or will they lose their lives in this dangerous game?

**Rating: **T (Blood and guts and gore, and so much more!)

**Warning: **Adult!Arcobaleno; OC-filled Vongola, the bloody Vongola 13th generation; Lots of blood, killing, and other stuff like that

**Notes:**

First, I would like to say that this is my first KHR story, so please don't throw forks at me!

Anyway, please keep in mind that whatever chaos the Vongola XIII cause here is entirely **fictional**. They didn't really happen and I hope they never do happen.

Ah! Speaking of the Vongola XIII…Let's just say the XIII is replacing the 10th generation, that's why the Arcobaleno are still the same people as they are in the original story. As to why the Arcobaleno are adults…let's say the Curse of the Rainbow doesn't exist here…instead… **[spoilers that I will not tell you of here]**

Well…I think that's about everything I wanted to tell you, so…I guess we should begin.

* * *

**Opening**

* * *

Lately, there have been a lot of mass murders going on in the Philippine archipelago. Manila, Davao, Cebu, Nueva Ecija…those are only some of the places that have been hit by the chain of murders done by the notorious group of mysterious killers.

The whole country was in panic.

Naturally, this alarming news has called the attention of the Arcobaleno.

Surprisingly, even Byakuran and his Guardians were concerned by this.

All the Arcobaleno sat around a clattered table in a hotel room somewhere in Italy, said table being piled with newspaper clippings and photos, up to the point that the table could no longer be seen under all the papers that topped it.

Reborn sighed, leaning back on his chair as he dropped a set of seven photos back onto the table. "This is unnerving…We've been chasing those seven psychos for months now, and they've eluded us every time." He groaned, annoyed in tone.

To think…a group of _children _has managed to escape _him_, the world's greatest hitman…and they did it with ease!

The Sun Arcobaleno was not pleased.

Either the new generation of children was even better than he thought or he's just losing his edge.

"The Vongola XIII is just too skilled." said Fon, taking the pictures Reborn had dropped, "They're awfully smart…They've perfectly concealed their identities, flawlessly planned out their disgusting and gruesome crimes…I'm afraid to admit it, but they're good." He stared intently at the pictures, even though the appearances of the people in the photos were already etched in his mind.

In the photos was a picture of one person, and one person each…

The first one had the picture of a somewhat petite girl with shoulder-length green hair. She was grinning at the camera as she held a gun to it, her other hand doing a peace sign as the ring on her finger glowed with a green flame. She had a white mask covering her green eyes, the symbol for the Lightning element drawn on the side. Her small form was clad in a jacket, jeans and sneakers, all colored in black. The only thing she wore that wasn't black was her green top.

Written in Lal Mirch's handwriting was but one word: '_Fulmine_'

In the next picture, a girl with indigo hair tied into a ponytail. Her white mask had the Mist symbol drawn on it, and her indigo eyes could be seen as well. Like the first girl, she was dressed mostly in black, the only different color being her indigo shirt. She was seen in the photo to be throwing grenades at the panicking neighborhood with a wide Cheshire cat grin on her face. _'Nebbia'_**_  
_**

Next was the picture of a girl with long, light blue hair, her mask having the Rain symbol and her eyes a bright color of sky blue. She could be seen slashing at people with a bloody axe, staining her similar black attire and light blue shirt with the blood of the innocent. '_Pioggia'_

The fourth picture was of a red-haired girl, wearing a red shirt under the black attire that I'm sure you assume by now is the group uniform. Her mask had the Storm symbol, and her red eyes glimmered with delight as she watched chaos unfold from somewhere off camera. She was apparently throwing bombs at people from a platform. _'Tempesta_'

Next was a blonde with golden eyes that was hacking and slashing at people with a cross halberd. Her flame was Sun, made obvious by the Sun symbol on her mask and the fact that her weapon had Sun flames on its blades. Her yellow shirt stained with the blood of her many killed, she grinned like she was mad. And she most probably was. '_Sole_'

In the next one, a purple-haired girl who was shooting people as she touched her mask with the Cloud symbol. Her purple eyes were gleaming happily behind the mask, and she was grinning like the psychopath that she is at the camera. Remarkably, her purple shirt wasn't stained in any blood…not a single drop was visible. _'Nuvoloso_'

The final picture was of the one who the Arcobaleno found most threatening. The girl in the picture stood up on the roof a building, the wind in her orange hair. She was grinning as she looked down, probably watching the chaos that was unfolding below. Her eyes were orange, hidden by black mask with no symbol. She was wearing black jacket similar to those before her over an orange shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots accompanying it. Her name, written in bold, was '**_Boss_**_.'_

"Mu…just who _are _these Vongola XIII…" said Mammon as he laid down the newspaper he was reading. "They've added 597 more people to their kill count just a matter of hours ago…no survivors at all."

Verde eyed the pictures as Fon placed them back down onto the table. "They're unbelievable skilled, I'll grant them that." the Lightning Arcobaleno smirked as his eyes fell on the orangette's (Boss') photo, "I'm quite interested in their skills…to think, they, a bunch of _children_, can easily escape _us_, the seven strongest people in the world…"

"Could we _please _stop praising this band of psychopathic killers already?" Colonnello practically shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. "They're mass murdering innocent people! We have to put a stop to them soon, kora!"

"Calm down, Colonnello-san…we'll put a stop to them soon, definitely." said Uni in soothing tone.

Lal Mirch cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "If you all don't mind, I would like to get back to the plan we were discussing." she sighed, "Anyway, seeing as all the murders have been occurring in the Philippines, it is only common sense that the group's based there. We just have to find them and hunt them down."

Skull spoke up. "Only question…_where _in the Philippines do we look for them?"

"They could be anywhere, true…but I have a hunch on where they might be living." Reborn moved away the pictures and newspaper clippings, allowing them to drop to the floor, and thus made the map of the Philippines that was buried under all the stuff before more visible.

Pointing at a specific part of Luzon, the Sun Arcobaleno said only one thing: "Manila."

Uni gave a nod. "Our flight is scheduled for tomorrow. We should be in Manila by 10 a.m. tomorrow." The other Arcobaleno nodded in acknowledgement.

_Fulmine, Nebbia__, Pioggia, Tempesta, Nuvoloso, Sole _and _Boss…_the Vongola XIII.

Those seven formed the corrupted generation of Vongola…mass murderers…crazy killers…

The Arcobaleno were determined to hunt them down.

* * *

_Manila, Philippines_

The ringing of the school bell signaled the end of the school day. One by one, students began to stand from their seats, grabbing their bags off the floor and leaving the room in their respective groups.

A girl smiled to herself as she stood, taking her phone from her pocket as she took her bag from the floor and hung it on her shoulders. She was with straight black hair that ended past her shoulders, her brown eyes hidden behind glasses with purple frames. As she walked through the halls, she typed a message on her phone.

_'Meeting place. Now._'

Send.

As the girl got to her destination, the roof of the high school building, she was greeted by a group of six that was seated in a circle.

"Skye~!" greeted one of the six happily, doing a certain gesture that the Filipinos know all too well (you know, the Funeral Wreath gesture). She was a blonde, her hair slightly curly, though short on the edges and long on the middle, and her eyes were a deep crimson color. On her head was a very cute black cat hat. As clearly seen on her ID, her name was Ren Herrera.

Skye gained a dark grin on her face. "Oya…we're not under 'normal' hours anymore. You know how to address me during our fun time, _Nuvoloso_."

"Oooooops~ Must've forgotten that school's done for the day. Sorry 'bout that, Boss~" The cat hat-wearing blonde nodded as she said this, giving a sheepish grin in addition.

The black-haired girl simply smiled and took a seat next to her. "It's alright, Nuvoloso." Her expression turned much more serious as she took a number of files from her bag and placed them in the middle of the circle she and her group formed. "Anyway, onto business…As I'm sure you all know by now…the _Rainbow _is coming."

Scowls appeared on the faces of those around her.

"Tch." grumbled the brown-haired girl sitting across Ren. Her brown hair was until her mid-back, a lock of it dyed with a red streak, and her eyes were of a black color. Maria Cancio was the name on her ID. "Those annoying Arcobaleno are coming again…I'm getting tired of them. We just want to have fun, and one of them just appears, ruining our games. I hate it."

"Maa…Patience, Tempesta. We'll be rid of them soon." The girl with long, curly brown hair said reassuringly, a goofy grin of some sorts on her face. "I mean, we've been planning their arrival for months. Surely, we'll get rid of them this time." Cerise Tatel be her name.

The shortest girl in the group nodded. "Pioggia's right." she had curlier brown hair than the earlier girl that ended on her shoulders, her eyes a deep blue color. Alisa Ting. "Just chill, Tempesta. Those fudging Arcobaleno will be gone in a matter of days." she said, pulling her red-white-strapped jacket over her wrists.

A girl with her black hair tied into a ponytail, deep brown eyes and glasses looked at Skye. "Well, we're ready for the Rainbow, Boss. Would you like to say anything else in addition?" she said as she adjusted her ID, which had the name Alex Estanislao, under her uniform's collar.

Skye grinned madly. "I have but one thing to say, my dear Guardians…The rule of Vongola XIII, **_have fun_**_._"

The girl with curly blonde hair flowing down her mid-back, a black ribbon on her head, and sapphire blue eyes grinned widely. She looked just like your typical impression of the main character in the story Alice in Wonderland. Also, her name was Alice Cruz. "Got it, Boss!" she chirped, "Vongola XIII will not fail you!"

Sky chuckled lightly at the statement.

"I'm counting only you lot." she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a ring that was attached to a chain necklace. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, she made an orange flame appear on the ring. "They come tomorrow. Be ready to greet our guests, 13th Generation of Vongola." The other six pulled out rings as well, a different color of flame lighting on each respective ring. With manic grins, they recited all together.

"**_We are mad. We are insane. We are Vongola XIII…and killing is our game._**"

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeell? How was it? Was it alright?

Please review!

Just…please try to make any negative reviews not **_too _**negative…my heart can't take it…


	2. The Rules

**Rating: **T (Blood and guts and gore, and so much more!)

**Warning: **Adult!Arcobaleno; OC-filled Vongola, the bloody Vongola 13th generation; Lots of blood, killing, and other stuff like that

**Notes:** …I have nothing to say at the moment. Just 'enjoy the chapter', I guess…

* * *

**The Rules**

* * *

**[Uni's POV:]**

We split up the moment we got off the plane at Clark International Airport. Hopefully, we'd be able to cover more ground and find our psychopathic targets this way. Reborn-ji had insisted on tagging along with me, who had decided to check the schools in Quezon City. Getting into the schools became easier with Reborn-ji around, since he would say he and I were looking for a school I could be enrolled into, at least…

After hours and hours of going around Quezon City, looking for anyone who could possibly have Dying Will Flames or resemble the XIII in any way, we arrived at a certain school. AC, I think it was.

"Maybe we'll find them here?" I said, tone exhibiting just how tired I was. Reborn-ji sighed, "Maybe."

Seriously, we've been going all around this city, and it doesn't seem like anyone we've met so far could be a member of the notorious Vongola XIII. Whoever those seven really are, they're good at hiding their identities.

When we got to the high school building of the school…

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, as I had bumped into someone, causing her to drop the folders she was carrying. The other girl smiled at me, "Okay _lang yan_." she said, bending to pick up what she had dropped.

"I-I didn't understand what you just said…"

"Foreigner, I suppose?"

I nodded.

"Oh." she laughed a little, "Sorry 'bout that. I said 'it's okay.'" I stared at her features. She had curly blonde hair that was flowing down to her mid-back, her eyes a lovely shade of cerulean blue. By how there was a black ribbon on her head, she resembled the main character of Lewis Carol's story, Alice in Wonderland.

I bent down and helped her collect the papers that had scattered out of the folders. It was only the polite thing to do, right? "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you again…Ah, I'm Uni by the way." I turned to the man behind me, "And that's my Uncle Reborn." Well, I assumed she wouldn't know what I would mean by 'Reborn-ji', so…

The curly-haired blonde gave me a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Uni. I'm Alice…Alice Cruz." I returned with a smile of my own and continued to pick up the papers.

My eyes fell upon one certain paper. The drawing on it looked like the diagram for some sort of plan, and at the top of the paper was written something I found very odd. '_Greeting Party plan'_

I don't know why it struck me as odd…it just did.

"Oh!" Alice took the paper before I could stare at it anymore and hastily put it into one of the folders. She stood up, all the things she had dropped now in her hands again, "Th-thanks for helping, Uni. I f you don't mind, I have to get going now. In a rush, you see." And with that, she sped off.

Reborn-ji and I stared as she disappeared down the hall. "Something was…_off _about that girl." Reborn-ji stated.

"I know…"

* * *

_A number of hours later…_

The Arcobaleno gathered in the hotel room. "Alright…what have you lot found?" said Reborn-ji, a cup of his favorite espresso in hand. The others shook their heads in dismay, apparently having found nothing.

"What about you, Reborn, Uni? Did you find anything?" Mammon asked, reclining on his chair.

Reborn-ji shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. Whoever those Vongola XIII really are, they're good at hiding, I'll give them that." He sighed, taking another sip of the hot drink.

Silence reigned over the room…that is, until the door was suddenly blown open by maybe a small stick of dynamite. Smoke filled the air, and soon, a figure could be made out amidst the black.

We stared at the person as she slowly appeared at the door. She had shoulder-length green hair, her eyes, which were hiding behind a mask with the Lightning symbol drawn on it, the same emerald color. She was wearing a green shirt under her black jacket, accompanied by black pants and sneakers. "Heya, Rainbow~" she chirped as she raised her right hand, where a ring that was emitting a green flame was.

_Fulmine!_

Colonnello glared at her. "You sure have guts, midget…recklessly charging into a room full of dangerous people that are after your head…"

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" the greenette screamed all of sudden, stomping a foot on the ground, the flame on her ring intensifying as she did this. She sighed and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Now…are you Arcobaleno interested in playing a game?"

Fon narrowed his eyes at her as he slipped into a fighting stance. "We have no interest in whatever games you and your sick, twisted group came up with."

Fulmine grinned at his statement. "Ah, that won't do. Boss doesn't like it when people refuse to play her games…she'll be mad when I tell her you don't want to play."

"I don't give a damn whether your messed-up boss is mad or not." said Reborn-ji as he pointed his gun at the intruder.

She laughed a _very _creepy and deranged laugh. "But you _should _give a damn! I mean, if Boss is mad, who knows _what _she might do!" she stated matter-of-factly, "Did you know that last time someone refused to play Boss' game, Glorietta was blown up?" **(A/N: Actually happened. The Glorietta blowing up part, I mean.)**

We all stared in either horror or disbelief. They were the ones who blew up a mall entrance, taking the lives of many with it…and that happened only because someone didn't want to play a game?

"You people are sick…" Lal Mirch murmured.

Fulmine giggled and spun around on her heel, running away from the door and down the corridor. "Catch me if you caaaaaaaaaan~~!" Since we weren't just going to let a member of the Vongola XIII escape us again, we chased after her.

* * *

We followed Fulmine to an old college called UST. _I wonder why she would lead us to a four-hundred-year-old college…_

"Hahahaha! You people are so slow!" Fulmine exclaimed as she ran into the campus. However, the moment she ran past the gate and stepped foot onto the school grounds, she disappeared, right into thin air. We all stopped.

"She disappeared…" Lal Mirch said as she panted.

"Probably Nebbia's doing." said Mammon, wiping the sweat off his face as he did. He looked around, "Now why would that little green-haired midget lead us to this place…"

Exactly at that moment, a blood-curdling scream rang. Our eyes widened as we heard the scream, and suddenly my throat felt dry. I prayed that what I thought was happening wasn't really the case. "M-minna…" The other Arcobaleno nodded and sped off.

We managed to follow the heat source to the main building of the school, and our eyes widened at the sight before us. The main building and the buildings near it were burning, the charred corpses of students, teachers and police officers spread all over the grounds. It was…_hell_.

"Th-this is just…inhuman…" Verde muttered, staring at the burned corpses.

"Soooooo~!" a voice exclaimed madly from above, "How do you like the welcoming party we set up for you, Ar-co-ba-le-no~?"

We looked up and found all seven of our targets…all seven members of the Vongola XIII stood there near the edge of the roof on the main building. Fulmine, Nebbia, Pioggia, Tempesta , Nuvoloso, Sole and Boss…they stood there, oil-filled bottles with paper inside in their hands…they grinned down at us psychopathically.

Boss, whose hands were empty, opened her arms wide, as if to greet us. "_Mabuhay_, Arcobaleno!" she shouted, her grin widening even more, "Welcome to the Philippines!" Accompanying her welcome greeting was another rain of fire bombs, thrown down by her Guardians.

Now the fire was stronger than it already was…

"You psychopaths…" Fon murmured, glaring at the psychopathic seven.

"Ahh?" Nuvoloso chirped as she grinned wider, somehow able to hear Fon's statement, "Ne, Boss! Can I kill them now? They're annoying!" she connected her ring, which was giving off Cloud Flames, to a purple box. Next thing we knew, she had Cloud-Flame-covered tonfas in her hands.

Boss held her hand before her purple-haired Cloud Guardian, a smirk on her face. "Not just yet, Nuvoloso. I mean, we have a _lot _of games set up for them! Would be a waste to kill them before they get to play, right~?"

"Oh…Alright then, Boss~"

Reborn-ji raised a brow. "Games?" he glared and held up his gun, pointing it at Boss, "We have no interest in your bloody games!"

"Ah? But you simply _must _play, Arcobaleno!" Boss gained a dark grin as she said this, "You see…I really hate it when people don't play games when I want them to. If you won't play, then I'll have no choice…_but to make the entire world play the game_."

We all stared. "…What?" it was Lal Mirch who said it. Boss chuckled lightly, turning to her Sun Guardian. "Sole, please explain the rules of the game to them."

Sole nodded and turned to us. "Listen carefully, kay?" she giggled, "You, the _Hunters, _have thirteen days to figure out who we are. If you succeed, we'll turn ourselves in. If you fail, however…you'll leave us alone, for_ever_."

Boss gave a smile. "The name of the game is 13 Days. Nice name, ne?"

"Yare yare…Where will you get the expenses for that?" said Mammon. We stared at him in disbelief. Colonnello punched him at the back of the head. "This is no time to be greedy, kora!"

"I just wanted to know…"

Pioggia spoke up, a wide grin playing on her lips. "Where will we get the expenses you ask, Mist Arcobaleno?" she chuckled, "From you, of course!"

Mammon's jaw dropped as he turned to the blue-haired girl, "W-what?! No! NOT MY PRECIOUS FORTUNE!"

"_Nuhahahaha!_" Nebbia laughed her signature…_creepy _laugh, "Pioggia's joking, of course. Our expenses for destroying the world will come from White-tan, like they always have."

I raised a brow, "White-tan?"

"_Nuhaha…_Not telling, cupcake."

"Well, now that you know the rules," said Boss as she raised a number of bombs, "we'll be taking our leave now. Game starts tomorrow." she lit the bombs with her ring as she dropped down all the bombs she had in her hands at the same time, "See you around, _Rainbow_~"

The bombs exploded at the exact moment that they hit the ground, smoke blocking our view of the Vongola XIII. Once the smoke dissipated, they were gone. I felt worry well up inside of me as I stared at where the psycho seven were prior.

_13 Days…_

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Day 1 (Part 1)

**Rating: **T (Blood and guts and gore, and so much more!)

**Warning: **Adult!Arcobaleno; OC-filled Vongola, the bloody Vongola 13th generation; Lots of blood, killing, and other stuff like that

**Notes:**

Welp, here's the next chapter! *pops confetti; says monotonously* Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Anyway, yes, I split Day 1 into two chapters…Why? Because it's so fudging long.

* * *

**Day 1 (Part 1)**

* * *

**[Skye's POV:]**

We moved quickly to get off the ledge of the UST main building the moment smoke blocked the Arcobaleno's view of us. I laughed triumphantly as we expertly hopped from roof to roof, further and further away from the fiery inferno we created.

"Do you lot think they liked their welcoming party?" I asked, a Cheshire cat grin plastered on my face.

"By how shocked they looked?" said Ren with glee, "I'd say they _loved _it!"

"Hahahaha!" Alisa laughed. "I can't wait for tomorrow! The start of the game is _always _the best part! Well, not as awesome as the endgame, but it's still fudging fun!"

Maria, or rather Red, as we're fond of calling her, grinned widely, her grin reaching to nearly her ears. "At last, we can finally kill those annoying Arcobaleno! We'll be free to do whatever the hell we want!"

"That depends on how well you play the game, Tempesta." Cerise said with bloodlust clear in her eyes.

Ren spoke once more, "Ne, Boss! I call dibs on the Storm Arcobaleno!" she giggled slightly, "He's my new waifu!"

I internally patted myself on the back for finding Ren. She was a natural killer, never failing in her missions and always spilling blood around in the most beautiful way. And when it came to her favorite targets, or waifus, as she so fondly referred to them, she always gave an entertaining kill.

"You can have Fon _aaaall _to yourself, Nuvoloso."

"Thanks, Boss~!"

"_Nuhahaha! _I **love **13 Days!" Alex sighed dreamily as she finished the statement. 13 Days _was _our favorite game. We absolutely loved playing it, and we loved the game more than life itself. Sadly though, we didn't get to play it much. Not that much people were skilled enough to play this awesome game with us…

"I wonder…Are the Arcobaleno skilled enough to play the game and win? Or will they be killed off by us, one by one~?" said Alice as she caught up to me.

I shrugged. "Who knows, Sole."—sigh—"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to report to our beloved benefactor, White-tan." And with that, I separated from the group and went to where White-tan was currently staying.

* * *

_Next day…_

The school day proceeded normally, nothing was off. Pretty boring, actually…I was kind of hoping that the Arcobaleno would barge in through the door or something like that.

"So," I said as I arrived at the meeting place, "Were you all able to think of something we could do in honor of the first day of the game?" My Guardians looked around hesitantly, probably checking to see if any of the Arcobaleno was nearby.

"…Relax, you lot. They're not here. I can't sense them, so it's safe." The six around me nodded.

Alex raised her hand. "We could start the game with Rain of Red." she stated, "I would've said something explosive, but we've used explosives way too much lately."

"True." I sighed, "Alright, how do we make it rain red…Pioggia?"

Cerise tapped her cheek in thought. "Uh…I was thinking of a hack-and-slash contest at Rizal Park?"

I grinned widely. "Ooh…Tredisecima likes the idea. Shall we go in a few minutes then?"

"I'll call a cab." Red offered. I nodded and took out my phone. "While you do that, I'll tell White-tan about our game starter. I'm sure he'd just _love _to watch it."

The others smiled and nodded their heads. I dialed White-tan's number, and so began the ringing… After what felt like forever, White-tan finally picked up.

_"Are? Boss-chan! I'm glad you called! It's been like twelve hours since we last got to talk! You should call me more!"_

Laughing slightly, I replied, "Yes, yes…I'll try to call more even though the international coverage fees are outrageous, White-tan."

_"But-! I send you more money than to do with every month as funding for your games! What do you and the XIII do with the extra cash, Boss-chan?"_

"None of your concern, White-tan."

_"Boss-chan is so mean."_

"Hmph." I sighed, "Anyway, I hear you're in the country, somewhere out there…The XIII is planning on having a hack-and-slash contest at Rizal Park. I was wondering if you wanted to watch, front row seat, as usual?"

_"Eh? What's the occasion, Boss-chan?"_

I gained a dark grin on my face. "We're going to commemorate Day 1 of 13 Days with Rain of Red."

The voice on the other end turned unbelievably jovial, and at the same time, surprised. _"Ahh? You've started 13 Days again? Tell me, who are the Hunters are this time?"_

"The Arcobaleno."

_"Oh? Hn…I see. I'll head straight to Rizal Park then. I don't want to miss the show, after all. XIII gives it their all during Days 1 and 13, and I can't _wait _to see the beautiful performance you'll put on later."_

"Hahahaha! I'll see you later then, White-tan?"

_"Of course, my beloved Boss-chan~ Bye for now!"_

End of call.

I turned to my Guardians as I pocketed my phone. "Get ready."

Ren grinned at me…you know, that weird face you make when you're reading manga and you come across a page that showcases your favorite pairing. "Sooooo…What went on last night with White-tan~?" I stared at her, brow raised.

"You ask that because…?"

"Well, he said 'my _beloved _Boss-chan' at the end of the conversation~ Tell us, Boss, is something going on between you and White-tan~?"

…

I sighed and made my way to the door, quickly throwing it open and heading down the stairs. "Shut up, Nuvoloso. Let's just go to Rizal Park and start the game."

Behind me, my Guardians were grinning amongst themselves.

_"Something is _so _going on between her and White-tan_._" _I heard Alex whisper.

Idiots…I'll make sure to punch them later.

* * *

I grinned madly as I watched the show before me.

The beautiful color of red was being splashed all around as my Guardians took down the innocent crowds that were visiting Rizal Park today. The place was covered in nothing but the beautiful color…covered in nothing but deep crimson blood. It was beautiful.

"Ah, red…Such a pretty color it is~!" I giggled to myself, my grin becoming one that could rival even that of the Cheshire cat's, "Now, where _are _those Hunters?" Exactly as the last part was said, a pair of bullets sped past me.

I put on the sweetest face I could muster and turned to the new arrival. "Oh, there you are~!" I harped, "_Magandang hapon_, Hunter Reborn!"

Reborn frowned. "Psychopaths…" he looked at the beautifully bloody scene, eyes narrowing in what I think was disgust. "How can you do such gruesome things…?"I burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's **F-U-N**!"

"Fun?" I felt the other glare at me from under his fedora, "So…you take the lives of the innocent, spill their blood and even blow them up…for the sake of entertainment?"

"Mm-hmm! It's aaaaaallll for fun~" I nodded, a happy smile replacing my Cheshire grin, "Spilling the beautiful red blood, hearing the screams of innocent masses, inspiring fear in those all over the country, _it's all so **fun**!_"

The Sun Arcobaleno raised his gun at me. "You're sick."

I pulled out my own gun, which I had kept well hidden in my jacket. "No, I'm Vongola Tredisecima." The ring on my finger lighting up with Sky Flames, I pulled the trigger and fired at the other. And no, it wasn't a regular bullet that I shot.

Reborn had dodged my attack barely, and his eyes were wide. "Those were…Sky Flames?!"

"Yep!" I aimed at him again, my gun giving off an orange glow as I fed it more of my flames, "If I have my Vongola history correct, guns were the 7th Boss' weapons, right? I'm sure that Varia boss, Xanxus, has weapons like these as well…only he has the 2nd Boss' Flames of Rage as bonus, doesn't he?" I pulled the trigger yet again. Sadly, my target had moved again.

"How do you know those things?" Reborn asked as he regained his footing.

I smiled. "It's natural that I know those things, right? I mean, I'm Vongola's next boss! It would be embarrassing if I didn't know about the previous bosses before me or about my underlings, ne?"

He glared at me. I swear his eyes were boring into my soul at this point…"_You_? Vongola's next boss? Don't make me laugh." he raised his weapon up to me again, "Vongola will never fall into the hands of someone like you. I won't allow it."

My smile reformed into a frown as I slowly squeezed the trigger.

_How dare he say Vongola won't be mine?!_

"Vongola **will **be mine, Reborn. I'm the only one left with Vongola blood." Saying this, I pulled the trigger and shot at him with an unbelievable amount of flame.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain white-haired man was watching the blood-red show with amusement clear on his face. "Ah…Such a wonderful performance you've put on so far, Boss-chan~! I'm impressed." He grins, "It's even better than the last opening ceremonies for 13 Days!"

His narrow eyes fell upon the Sun Arcobaleno that was busy doing battle with the one known as Boss. "The Arcobaleno, huh…I wonder, will this finally be the game where Boss-chan will fall on the losing side?"

Silence fell as the man contemplated on what he just said.

"Oh, what am I saying?" he laughed to himself, "Boss-chan _never _loses in her beloved games!"

Well…she hasn't lost just _yet_.

* * *

Decided to edit Day 1 (Part1) and make it longer…


	4. Day 1 (Part 2)

**Rating: **T (Blood and guts and gore, and so much more!)

**Warning: **Adult!Arcobaleno; OC-filled Vongola, the bloody Vongola 13th generation; Lots of blood, killing, and other stuff like that

**Notes:** YOOOOOOOOOSH! AN UPDATE! Also, I made Chapter 3 a little longer, so make sure to check that out, kay?

* * *

**Day 1 (Part 2)**

* * *

**[Skye's POV:]**

A matter of gun-fire-filled minutes passed, and a cackle escaped my lips as I stared at my opponent. There he stood, the world's greatest hitman, heavily injured and burned by a weapon held by a **_13 year old_**girl_._ Honestly speaking, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Was I seeing this correctly?

_I _was the reason that _Reborn _was this heavily injured?

This had to be a dream, right?

"Ne, Reborn!" I chirped, the utmost glee in my tone, "Can you still continue fighting? Do you want a break first?"

The Sun Arcobaleno glared hard, hand over his worst wound. "Tch…" his other hand shook with agitation as it clutched his beloved gun. "Hahahaha!" I laughed, tapping my gun against my cheek after, "Wonder if it would be alright to kill you now…Nah."

It was best to let him live. Can't use up all my entertainment in one day, now can I? That would be too boring.

Reborn's glare intensified as I turned my back to him and began to walk away, taking with me his pride as the world's greatest hitman. I laughed yet again. _The Arcobaleno aren't as fun as they were before._

Seeing as it's like this, I will _definitely _win 13 Days. I'll _definitely _take Vongola, then **the world**.

It will be fun.

So much **fun**_…_

_No…it's not fun you're after…you want freedom from this curse…_

I held my hand over my mouth in an attempt to hold back the deranged giggle that escaped me.

Freedom? That is certainly _not _what I'm after. What stupid part of me was saying I wanted freedom? Could it have been my conscience? Nah, couldn't be. That thing stopped talking to me months ago, when killing hundreds of thousands had become a part of my day.

Screw money, power and freedom! I don't want any of that!

All I want is **fun**.

"XIII!" I shouted, sure that my Guardian could hear me from wherever the heck they were, "It's time to go! Day 1 is over! We've won the first round!"

* * *

About an hour of using my flames to fly later, I finally got home. Oh, don't worry, I had already taken off my disguise and hidden it in my bag when I was near my house.

"I'm home." I said as I opened the door, trudging up the staircase.

My parents, who were probably watching T.V. in the living room, didn't bother asking where I was up until now, since they were already used to me going home later than I should be. Besides, it's not like I would've answered them if they asked that question anyway.

I reached my room and opened the door, dropping my bag and closing the door. I opened the bag and pulled out my disguise.

I opened up its hiding place, a secret lose set of floorboards, and took the box that was underneath it, placing the disguise in and returning it to the hiding place. I know this is a tiring thing to do every day, but I need to do it for the sake of not getting found out.

My disguise would be too easily found if I hid it in any place but there, since my mom cleans every visible inch of this room every day.

Standing from my spot on the floor, shuffling towards my bed and plopping down on it, I thought about Day 1. It was an utter success no matter how you looked at it. We had killed about 400 people, though that's still a pretty low number in my view…We got to give the Arcobaleno a taste of our actual power, and I also got to find out that not even the Arcobaleno's strongest was no match for me.

It was a **great **day.

My phone played the ringtone I had set specifically for White-tan. _"Ippiki no inu no hanashita…Ikiba no nai kitanai koinu ga. Hiro are tsutsumare yasashisa shita. Hito no te no nukumori wo shita…"_

Yes, I made my ringtone for White-tan 'Tales of the Black Dog.' **(A/N: Oh, how I love Yatogami Kuroh's character song~!)**

"Why are you calling?" I greeted as sweetly as I possibly could, "Speak."

_"Can't I call my cute Boss-chan whenever I wish, since you're too lazy to call _me_? Oh, by the way, that greeting is mean, no matter how sweetly you say it."_

"Haven't you said I'm mean enough times already?"

White-tan sighed. _"Anyway, I'm calling to congratulate you on a job well done. You and the XIII did a splendid job today." _he laughed, _"And I _still _can't believe you managed to injure _Reborn _that badly! You're more amazing than I thought, Boss-chan!"_

I chuckled. "Aww, thanks for the compliment~" I leaned back on my bed, my other arm functioning as support, "The Arcobaleno aren't as fun as they were the first couple of times, ne? I mean, the first time we ran into them, it took us a while to get away, but now…Boooooring."

_"Ne, remember to not get over-confident now. Confidence is a good thing, but _over_-confidence leads to your downfall."_

"I know, I know…Wow, now where did _that_ come from? You sounded so poetic…it was weird."

_"Meanie." _he sighs yet again, _"Anyway, how do did they do, your Guardians, I mean?"_

"You were there, weren't you?"

_"How do _you _think they did?"_

I tapped my cheek in thought. "Hn…Pretty well, I guess. Oh, yeah, Nuvoloso's got her eyes on yet another waifu. This time, it's the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon."

_"Poor guy. I _almost_ pity him."_

A small laugh escaped me. "Indeed…Anyway, I have to go. I have school in the morning."

_"I understand…Say, Boss-chan, we should meet up again next time you're free. It feel like it's been ages since I last got to see you…What say you to dinner, my treat?"_

"Dude, I'm 13. We've been over this a hundred times now."

If I could see his face, I'm sure White-tan would be pouting right about now. _"Aww…"_

_I _sighed for once. "Geez…Well, if you don't mind, I _really _need some rest. I don't want to be falling asleep in class now…"

_"Oh, alright…Sweet dreams, Boss-chan~ Oh wait, on second thought, I hope you dream about _me_~"_

"Pedophile." I said and hung up, ignoring the other's whining just before the call was ended. I placed the phone on my lamp table and just collapsed onto my bed, dead tired. I really have to stop giving it _everything _on Day 1.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Arcobaleno…_

The seven strongest people alive (sans for Reborn, who was asleep in his room, tired due to his battle with Boss) sat around the dining table, all except Uni and Fon with some major injuries. They were not fatal, but they _were_ major. The medics had told them to be _very _careful with their movements.

"Mu…They've gotten stronger since the last time we got to meet them." said Mammon with a grunt. Never has the Mist Arcobaleno felt so ashamed…_Beaten _by a _little girl! _Ugh. Varia won't let him hear the end of this, _ever_. Mammon swore to make that Fulmine pay.

Colonnello nodded, "Right, kora." was all he said, staring angrily at his arm, which was bandaged from the palm all the way to the elbow. '_That damned Tempesta took out my gun hand…'_

"We need a plan." said Lal Mirch, her torso covered in bandages thanks to Sole, "We have thirteen—no, **twelve **days left to find out just who they are and put a stop to them for good."

"How do you suppose we find them?" It was Fon who said it. Luckily for the Storm Arcobaleno, Nuvoloso left him with only a gash on the cheek instead of a major injury.

Verde spoke up. "Based on their heights and the sounds of their voices, my guess is that they're ages range from 13 to 14 years at most. They should be high school students."

"So they should be attending one of the high schools here as their cover…" Lal Mirch mumbled.

"Exactly…" Verde winced as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the table. Damn that Pioggia for nearly pulling his arm right out of its socket. "This is a list of all the schools here with high school levels. Our only problem is figuring out _which _school they attend."

Uni eyed the list, scanning through the numerous school names. The blue eyes looked uncertain until one certain school came up on the list…

_'AC'_

"There." the Sky Arcobaleno said, pointing at the said school, "That's where we'll find them." Fon stared at her unsurely, "Are you sure about that, Uni?" She nodded.

"To find them, we'll have to check all the students in the high school level…" Lal Mirch turned to Mammon, "It's possible for you to make us appear as teenagers, right?" The hooded Mist said but three words: "Pay me first."

"VIPER!"

Mammon sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll do it for free…and I said to call me Mammon!"

Lal Mirch sighed. Really, Mammon's greed was both annoying_ and_ amazing. "It's decided then…tomorrow, we'll infiltrate AC and find out the true identities of the XIII, thus winning their game and ending their bloody massacres."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase~? *insert moe face here*


	5. Day 2

**Rating: **T (Blood and guts and gore, and so much more!)

**Warning: **Adult!Arcobaleno; OC-filled Vongola, the bloody Vongola 13th generation; Lots of blood, killing, and other stuff like that

**Notes:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE~~~!

Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story! I love you all! I shall give you all virtual cookies as a thank you~

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

**[Ren's POV:]**

The moment school started, I was already in shock. We sat there in class, Alisa and me, staring up ahead at the two boys who stood at the front of the room.

One had black hair that was tied into a braid behind his neck, his brown eyes kind and gentle. He was dressed in the school's uniform, a white polo with the school crest and a pair of dark blue slacks with black shoes, a bag slung over his shoulder. Somehow, no one noticed the little monkey that was hiding somewhere on his person.

The other was with this huge head of spiky green hair that just exploded upwards, his eyes behind large round glasses and an uninterested look on his face as he stared out the nearest window. He was in the uniform too, which I found weird, since I'm used to seeing him in a lab coat.

What was wrong here?

These were the Storm and Lightning Arcobaleno…as**TEENAGERS**!

"Ren…" Alisa tugged on my sleeve (we sit next to each other, okay?) and whispered, "Th-they're…"

I nodded my head. "I know, Alisa. We need to tell Skye…but for now, act as normal as you possibly can." The petite Lightning Guardian nodded and turned back to the front, me following suit.

"I'm Fon." said the Storm Arcobaleno, giving a small smile that made a majority of the girls around me squeal like idiots. He then gestured to the Lightning Arcobaleno next to him, "And this here is Verde. I hope to have a nice year with you all."

Verde simply grunted once he heard the squealing of new fangirls as well, "Hmph."

"Ah…forgive him. Verde isn't exactly…the sociable kind…"

Act normal. Act normal. Act normal.

I raised my hand and stood, "Fon, Verde, why did you come only now? It's like the third month of the school year already…shouldn't you guys have come in June, like everybody else?"

"We had business to attend to in some other place." Fon said kindly, giving yet another smile.

Insert more fangirl squeals here.

"Ah…I see…" I mumbled, slumping back into my seat. Okay, suspicion derived, I hope.

Verde nudged Fon, nodding slightly in my direction. "Fon…the voice sounds familiar on that one." He whispers, staring at me intently, "It sounds like Nuvoloso's voice."

_Shiz._

Fon nodded, stealing a glance at me. I tensed slightly. "…Alright. She's our first suspect for Nuvoloso." He whispers back to the green-strawberry—err, I mean Lightning Arcobaleno. I looked at Alisa, and she looked at me. Our expressions mirrored themselves, shocked and at the same time worried.

This was _so _not good.

* * *

Alisa and I bolted up to the roof the second the lunch bell rang. Throwing open the door with panicked expression, I shouted "Skye!"

We found the others, sitting in a circle per usual. This bugged me, as they were so calm in appearance…why weren't they panicking?! The Arcobaleno are here in the school! Disguised as teenagers!

Skye looked up at me, a bored expression playing on her face. This was just how she was when we were on Normal Hours. "Ah, Ren." She said blankly, "If it's about the Arcobaleno infiltrating the school disguised as teenagers, then I already know."

I blinked, "E-eh? HOW?!"

"They're in everyone's classes." Said Red dryly, her expression annoyed, "I'm stuck in the same room as that annoying Cloud Arcobaleno…" she shivers in disgust after she says this.

"We're stuck with the Rain and Sun Arcobalenos." Alice and Alex say simultaneously.

Cerise sighed, "I'm stuck with the Sky…that corrupted one known as Lal Mirch as well."

Skye looked dully at the floor, unconsciously squeezing the juice pack she was holding. "Mist Arcobaleno." she shakes her head and looks back at us, "Let me guess, you two are in the same class as the Storm and Lightning Arconalenos?" Alisa and I nodded.

"What do we do about them?" Alisa asked.

"Mn…We'll just act normal and try to keep out identities secret until 13 Days is over, like we originally planned." Sky put the straw of the squished juice box back into her mouth, returning her gaze to the blue sky above. Alice looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure that'll work, Skye?"

Boss Skye shook her head, "I'm not sure myself…However, it's our only option at the moment. Remember, you have to throw the Arcobaleno as far off your trail as you possibly can."

Unsurely, we nodded our heads.

_For even Boss to be worried by this…could this be the game wherein we lose?_

* * *

I was unbelievably relieved when the school day ended. I survived today, both with the LAS* _and _the Arcobaleno. I was doing well in hiding who I was from them so far…but, I can't help but wonder…will I be able to keep the act up long enough to survive the game?

Oh, don't get me wrong! It's not like I'm scared of the Arcobaleno or anything that stupid. It's just…Boss will kill me (and I mean that literally) if I made her lose 13 Days. Trust me when I say this, Skye takes her games as seriously as White-tan does.

_Especially _13 Days.

The two of them love that game more than life itself…it's like their drug. Thanks to that, no has _ever _beaten them at this game.

I repeat _NO ONE_.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and stared at the new message, for some reason a blank expression on my face.

_'Get dressed. We're hitting Fort Santiago.'_

I sighed before grinning like my mad-killer/Vongola XIII Cloud self. First was UST, then Rizal Park, and now Fort Santiago? Wow, Skye. You outdo yourself too often with this ability to make genius selections of venue…We'll eventually run out of scenic places to attack, you know?

Ah, well.

Without another second wasted, I ran off to change into my disguise, which I had already taken from its genius hiding place in my locker.

Boss doesn't like it when we're late for games

* * *

"Boss, I can_not _believe you started without me!" I whined as I reached where Skye stood, which was on top of the wall of Fort Santiago. Skye simply shrugged at my complaint, "It's your fault for being late, Nuvoloso."

"You're a mean boss, you know that?"

"Fon's all alone, I think. No one's fighting him, since you claimed him for yourself…" she tilted her head downward to look at the chaos going on. The others were having fun slashing people into half with axes, apparently. "Don't you want to get to him before someone starts to play in your stead?"

I nodded, a wide grin plastered on my face.

Then I ran to where my newest waifu was at the fastest speed my legs would take me.

After leaping all around Fort Santiago, making sure to kill a few cops and innocent bystanders along the way, I finally found Fon. There he was, in adult form, trying to save as many people from the roaring fire I'm sure Tempesta had created. Seriously, she just burned the building with Jose Rizal's cell…nice.

I sighed though, since poor Fon was wasting all his energy.

He should be worried about _me _than he should random screaming people.

I light my ring and connect it to the box, grabbing the Cloud-flame-covered tonfas as soon as they appeared. "Foooooooooooon~!" I harped, charging straight toward my new waifu with a large grin on my face.

Fon turned abruptly towards me, his eyes narrowing as he slipped into a fighting stance. "Nuvoloso." He growls.

Wonder why he was so pissed…

Oh, right. Last time we had a one-on-one, I came close to ripping his arm straight out of its socket. Sadly, Skye called us back before I could.

"Yo~!" I chirped, attacking him head on with my weapon.

Fon did an honestly good job of evading my attacks, I'll admit that, but he really wasn't doing _that _well. Either he was getting slower or I was just too used to his attacks already.

With my tonfas, I managed to give him a gash on his cheek, and a heck lot more injuries. Pretty soon, Fon's shirt was beginning to _ever so slowly _rip off with every hit he received, the wind tearing it off all the more, bit by bit…

_DAYUM._

Sweet baby cats, he was _hot…_And, forgive me, anyone who will care about this, but I couldn't help myself from—

"GYAH!" The Storm Arcobaleno screamed out as I hit him again, the force of the impact making him glide back into a nearby tree. I couldn't resist the urge now, not with his shirt completely off…and that uke expression…ugh. I swear I'm going to squeal if he gets any hotter.

Anyway, I did what any crazy fangirl would do to her favorite character if ever he came to life.

I got on top of him.

"W-w-what are you—?!" he exclaims, eyes wide as he stares into my purple contacts. I smirked widely as he blushes 50 shades of red. **Damn**, he was fudging adorable.

Now what with this pulsing sensation I felt in my lower body…

"Ara?" I chuckled lightly as I leaned closer to him, "My…how could I _not _notice before that you were this hot? Maybe it's due to the fact that you always had your shirt on during our last encounters?"

He tried his absolute best to struggle out from under me, "Ps-psycho!" he exclaims desperately, "Get off, rapist!" I gained a Cheshire cat grin on my face at what he said, "Rapist?" I laughed softly, "That hurts my feels, you know."

I leaned in closer to him, lips brushing _ever so slightly _against his…

But then, some moron came and ruined the moment.

"FON!" It was that ugly Skull. Yuck.

"S-skull!" Fon shouted, "Help! I'm about to be raped!" **(A/N: I know this is totally OOC, but give me a break here…I couldn't help myself!)**

I clicked my tongue and twisted my upper body to face the Arcobaleno I regret that I share an element with. "Bi-otch." I said coldly, glaring daggers at the purple-haired explosion of ugliness, "You ruined our moment."

Said ugly-purple-explosion flinched at my tone.

"For ruining my moment with my waifu…you are going to be punished." I took out my box again, connecting the ring to the hole then pointing the square purple object at Skull. A purple hedgehog with blood red eyes emerged, and mind you, its back was _extremely _sharp and spiky.

I punched Fon so hard that his consciousness broke, then I turned back to Skull.

In the blankest tone I could muster, I said but four words: "Roll…take him out."

* * *

Sighing as Roll returned to the box, I stood and got off of Fon. Sadly, I didn't get to grape him. "Tch. Stupid purple trash…" I grunt as I walk to where Skull's beaten and bloody body lay, kicking the purple moron across the ground.

My moment was ruined…no point in staying here any further then.

Even though Fon was unconscious, and had on this adorable uke expression, I was out of the mood. It would be dull, horrible and boring if I did that to him without being in the mood.

I looked around, noting the silence. I guess others are already done?

"Oh well." I sighed and headed home.

* * *

The five other Arcobaleno ran to where Fon and Skull lay, looks of worry and desperation on their faces. Boss' words had worried them greatly…They just _had_ to make sure that the Cloud and Storm Arcobalenos were alright.

_"Might wanna check on the Storm and Cloud."_ Boss had said just a little bit earlier, before she and her group ran off, _"They seem to have met Nuvoloso."_

Nuvoloso was one of the strongest of the XIII, bested only by Boss of course. If Fon and Skull had gone head-to-head with her, especially now that the XIII seem to have gotten stronger…Who knows _what _might have happened.

As soon as the Arcobaleno got to where Skull and Fon were, they froze.

Though Fon was alright (albeit unconscious and, for some odd reason they'd rather not know about, shirtless), Skull was quite the messy sight. He had multiple circular holes in his body, blood pooling around him faster than it should. His eyes were open…though they were blank and hollow.

The Arcobaleno stood there, wide-eyed at the sight.

"S-SKULL!" it was Verde who shouted it.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Lal Mirch ordered.

"Skull-san, please hold on!" Uni pleaded, grabbing onto the Cloud Arcobaleno and giving his hand a light squeeze, her pacifier glowing it orange color.

As the others fussed over Skull, Reborn stood unmoving, staring at the scene with his eyes darker than normal. Fists clenches on both sides, the Sun Arcobaleno swore he'd kill the XIII.

Those inhuman psychopaths didn't deserve to live.

* * *

***In my school, this is what we use for notebooks. 'LAS' means Learner's Activity Sheet, and we need to bring that for the sake of doing our modules (we don't have textbooks or grades or pop-quizzes or any shiz like the normal schools) instead of notebooks. **


End file.
